Not as bad as you think
by Georgia Laufeyson
Summary: A Fraxus Fanfiction


A Fraxus Fanfiction

"Freed watch out!" Laxus yelled to his boyfriend as a soldier sneaked up behind him, he summoned a fist full of lightening and punched the soldier out cold. Freed spun around to see his boyfriend standing over a unconscious enemy that was just a foot away from him, a weapon in his hand.

"Thanks Laxus. I didn't sense him." Freed said to his boyfriend, a small smile plastered on his lips. Laxus huffed annoyingly at the green haired Mage in front of him. "Keep an eye out for any more soldiers, it seems this stolen orb is more dangerous and important than our client let on." Laxus said as they headed for a door, neither knowing where it went.

"I feel a strange magical current coming from this direction." Freed said to Laxus who didn't say anything but felt it as well. They both neared the door and with a massive tug, the doors cracked open. The room was dark and damp, with columns covered in moss mad standing in the centre of the room was a purple and yellow orb standing on a podium. They both looked in awe as they could feel the power radiating off it.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF LORD ZELUS!" A commander shouted to the Fairy Tail mages who spun around to see around twenty men or more, head to toe in armour and weapons, about to charge at them. Laxus exchanged looks between Freed and the orb. "Freed get the orb, I'll deal with those guys."

"Okay. But I'll need time, it's surrounded by a force field I'll have to corrupt." Freed said.

"How long?"

"Five minutes?"

"Right are you ready? LETS GO!"

Laxus lightening teleported away and Freed turned around and began to write barrier breaking runes. Laxus was fighting all the soldiers at once, it was easy really. After all, he had magic, they didn't.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENLY HALBERD!" Laxus called out and the attack and it took out half the soldiers. Laxus turned his head just once to see how Freed was doing, and he was almost done. And turning back made him vulnerable. He felt a piercing stab in his side and looked back to see a soldier had stabbed him with a spear.

Laxus winced in pain and yanked out the spear and hit the soldier square in he jaw, knocking him out. Then in the distance he heard... marching. Loads and loads of footsteps coming towards them. Laxus looked at Freed again when he knocked out the last of the current soldiers. He brought out his magic lacrima and contacted the rest of the Thunder Legion.

"Evergreen, Bickslow. Get to our location, we have multiple soldiers heading towards us, we need to protect Freed." Laxus said as he stood next to Freed in a crouch position, ready to protect his boyfriend at any cost. Laxus ignored the pain in his side when his teammates finally joined them just as the next wave of soldiers came in, and there was too many for them to take on.

"Freed!"

"GOT IT, let's get out of here!" Freed yelled as he ran to Laxus and the others. He helped fight off the soldiers that got top close. To make things easier, Laxus sent a wave of lightning outwards and knocked over the enemy soldiers. "Everyone hold on to me, we're leaving." Laxus said and the Thunder Legion held on to their leader as he used his lighting to teleport them out the building and into a nearby forest.

It surprised Freed that once they landed in the forest that his boyfriend kneeled on the ground, and stayed there. "Laxus?" No reply. "Babe?" Laxus lifted his head and smiled at his boyfriends face. Freed looked at Laxus's face and saw he was in pain so he scanned his body until he found a trickle of blood on the floor. Laxus hand was covered in blood and it was coming from a stab mark in the left part of his stomach.

"Laxus!" Freed rushed to him and helped him down to the ground. Laxus swatted away his hand. "I'm fine." He insisted but he felt light headed and allowed to be laid on the ground. Freed lifted up Laxus' purple shirt and immediately started to wrap the wound with bandages. They both heard Evergreen's remark 'he's totally whipped' but they decided to ignore it. Once Freed wrapped the wound he noticed Laxus was a little pale and with Bickslows help, him and Freed took Laxus to their guild while Evergreen went to their client to give him the orb as well as collecting their reward money.

Back at the guild...

"Someone call Porlyuscia!" Bickslow yelled at anyone who would listen as he and Freed carried Laxus through the guild and up the stairs to the infirmary, Mirajane following shortly with some basic First Aid supplies. Freed and Bickslow carefully laid Laxus down on the first bed in the room and Freed cut away the already ruined shirt, his face plastered with worry.

"Porlyuscia is here, Freed-Sama." Wendy said, poking her head around the door. Wendy soon disappeared and Porlyuscia ushered everyone out, threatening to hit them with a broom if they didn't.

"Stupid boy, what have you done now?" Porlyuscia tutted as she opened a pot and smothered Laxus' injury with a thick green paste which made Laxus moan in pleasure, feeling the radiating heat from his injury cooling. She sat him up and wrapped his abdomen in bandages and helped him carefully sit up. Porlyuscia hated humans, but she had a soft spot for Laxus, not that she would ever admit it.

"How are your boyfriend doing, told the old fool yet?" Porlyuscia asked and Laxus immediately avoided her gaze, fingering his bandages and picking at the strands. "No, you know I can't. If they found out-"

Porlyuscia cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Your guild mates, your family, they are not your father Laxus. You can trust them."

"I can't, if they find out they will hurt Freed and I don't want to lose him because-"

"You love him." Porlyuscia said. "Love is love Laxus, your family will accept that." Laxus still didn't look up to her, but sh did have a point though. "Well if your as stubborn as your grandfather, and you are, then I can't change your mind. Leave these bandages on for two weeks or so. Then come visit me and we'll see how it is." And with hat Porlyuscia left Laxus to sit there, lost in his own thoughts.

"Laxus! Are you alright I was so worried about you!" Freed said as he rushed to his boyfriend's side. He checked him over frantically until Laxus cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. Freed blushed at first, then leaned into the kiss more, his hands running through Laxus hair.

"Told you I was fine." Laxus replied in a husky tone. Freed blushed slightly and sat by his boyfriends side, holding his hand.

Outside the infirmary...

"Laxus is awake Mira-nee, should we get him something to eat?" Laki said as they both saw Freed bee line to the infirmary from the bar. Mira though pt it was a good idea so she made Laxus some soup and got him a glass of fresh, cold water. "It's okay Mira, I'll take it, your busy here at the bar." Lake said and she took the soup and water to the infirmary. The door was open and Laki peered her head in to see if Laxus was awake, and boy was he awake alright! Him and Freed were kissing! Passionately!

Laki gasped loudly, gaining the boys attention. Laxus was even paler than he was before and jumped up from the bed, Freed behind him. Laki ran back to the bar and went straight to Mira to tell her what she saw.

"Mira! Laxus and Freed were kissing!" Laki said quietly.

"LAXUS IS GAY?"


End file.
